It is common for “on-air” displays or screens showing video content, such as those shown on television or internet sports shows, to be controlled by “on-air” talent using large touch screens as the on-air display. This provides a good viewer experience because the viewer is able to see a combination of talent comments and graphics and allows the talent to interact with the graphics, and also leads to more dynamic programming possibilities.
However, using such large on-air touch screens also leads to problems that may diminish the viewer's experience and make the job of the on-air talent more difficult. Such problems include one or more of the following: The talent must turn his/her back to the camera in order to interact with the “on air” touch screen; either having unattractive or distracting GUI control menus displayed on the on-air display, or not having a visible GUI menu on the on-air display and having severe limitations in the manner of control or interaction the talent can have with the on-air display; touch displays cannot associate touch points with specific users making it difficult for multiple talent users to simultaneously interact with and control the “on air” display content; and talent interaction with and control of display content that are not controllable by touch (or are not readily accessible), is not possible.
Systems for displaying content from one device on the display of another device, as well as interactive sharing of software applications, are known in the art. For example, video conferencing, remote desktop, remote administration, screen sharing, and web conferencing all involve displaying images on screens of multiple devices simultaneously, with some level of interactivity. In interactive sharing of software applications, images from an application on one user device may be directly shared with another user device, including annotations made on the image by a user of the first device. These systems do not, however, provide a solution for the problems set forth above regarding on-air displays and similar applications.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a system or method that overcomes the limitations and problems of the current approaches, that, among other potential benefits, makes it easier for talent to interact with and control “on-air” display content to improve programming possibilities and the viewer's overall viewing experience.